MugenSoulsZ NXS- The Confession
by UltimateHeroSouls
Summary: Nao can't hold the feeling back anymore. She feels like she must finally express her true feelings to Syrma.


_This is the story of how Nao was able to ask out Syrma. Please enjoy.._

Lady Chou-Chou had noted each Ultimate God (plus Nao) that they can go back to their own worlds now. As the last stop, Syrma said her final goodbyes then got off G-Castle with Nao. Just as the ship then took off, Syrma looked around. Nao turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Nao asked.

"I-I don't have a place to stay," answered Syrma, she adjusted her coffin backpack.

"You can... you can stay with me... I mean you can stay at my place," Nao said.

"Okay!" Syrma replied with joy.

They headed over to Nao's village. Syrma marveled at the impressive sight.

"This place is so wonderful, Naosie," Syrma said.

Nao agreed then headed on in her home with the other girl following.

"High-five for making on through, pal!" Syrma cheered.

Nao slightly cringed on the word, "pal" all of a sudden. She really didn't know why but she felt like she wanted something more. For a couple of weeks, a strange feeling was forming only stronger when Nao was near the Ditzy goddess. Nao just ignored Syrma's raised hand, placed up her Ultimate Sword against a wall, and sat on the couch.

"O-okay..." muttered Syrma, confused why her best friend was already feeling so down.

"Do you miss Chouchers, Ryutotes, Sanderella, Cakie-Poo, Lookie-Lou, Tio, Kiki, Gane, Rei-Rei and all the others?" Syrma asked the red-head.

"Yeah, I miss them... that's not really what I'm upset about, besides we'll all meet up again, I'm sure," Nao replied.

Syrma placed her magic coffin against the wall, just next to Nao's weapon. Then, she sat on the couch, she looked at the heroine.

"Well, I was going to ask. Are you just going to sit here all day? " Syrma questioned.

"Just... leave me alone," Nao said as she rested back on her couch.

Syrma quietly rested her head on Nao's shoulder. Nao blushed heavily, she felt the blonde's super soft hair. Of course, Syrma had some "idiot" hair sticking up.

"Why are you- resting on me for?" Nao asked the girl.

"You're just like a comfy pillow, Naosie," Syrma commented.

Nao thought quietly to herself, thought of 'Why her? Why do I like Syrma like this?'. Nao had liked girls almost her whole life but she really never met her own ideal type. Syrma wasn't Nao's type, she was sort of an opposite. Syrma had no common sense, the poor girl had thunk her own head several times, she was lazy, and unmotivated. But at least Syrma was able to actually be concerned for her. Nao had remembered that one time when she got possessed by the Ultimate Sword, everyone had decided to beat her up, except for Syrma. Syrma told the others that she didn't want to hurt 'Naosie', then afterwards, how bad she feels for her, then how constantly Syrma wants Nao to be in a happier mood.

"Mm, so comfy," mumbled Syrma.

Nao also thought about how cute the blonde goddess was, when she would softly mumble at times, kept asking Nao to save her, the constant latching, how ditzy she just was. Although Nao was mad at herself cause her own anger would take over and snap at Syrma. She had told the blonde to shut up, called her an idiot, clueless amateur, and some others. She had pushed Syrma away in the hot springs when Syrma suggested that they can scrub each other's backs. Nao wanted to so confess her love for Syrma at this moment. Her heart was racing.

"Get off of me... just for a moment," Nao spoke finally.

Syrma got up and met Nao's eyes,"Y-your eyes are twinkling... it's sort of worrying me."

"Shush," replied Nao then she took Syrma's hands in hers and smiled. "I got something to tell you."

"What is it, pal?" Syrma asked happily.

"I-I really like you, Syrma," Nao opened up.

"Did you hate me before?" Syrma was slightly confused.

"N-no, what I'm trying to say is, I'm, I'm love with you," Nao admitted.

Syrma was simply astonished. She blushed heavily then saw that her and Nao's hands were intertwined with hers.

"I have loved you for awhile and I will continue loving you for infinity," Nao added.

Syrma was completely speechless, she then gave a heart-warming smile.

"I have been in love with you ever since I met you, when I first fell in your arms," Syrma admitted.

"Yeah, you fell in my arms cause you were tired after a very long nap... and you were hungry, then you went on to asking about a million questions," Nao said.

"Aww, okay, when you put it that way, it's seems less romantic," Syrma said.

Nao laughed, "I was being honest, also I'm completely honest that I love you."

Syrma smiled and blushed, "I love you two, Naosie. I feel more safer in your arms, be more comfortable kissing you, be happy to carry your kids!" Syrma said.

Everything all of a sudden froze. Nao looked at Syrma for a couple of minutes.

"I can't get you pregnant..." Nao said.

"Huh, why?" Syrma asked.

"I-I'll explain later... but for this moment, it's just the two of us, anyone else touches you or messes with you, they're gonna get a severe kick-ass beating from yours truly, Naosie," Nao said.

"You're kind of a jealous type in a way, and so manly, like a man!" Syrma giggled.

"Lots of people say that," Nao laughed.

They were both soon quiet then slowly inched closer for a kiss. Just then their lips touched, both their hearts raced and practically fluttered. The kiss felt really magical for them both. When their lips parted, Syrma let Nao give her a kiss on the hand.

"Hero and goddess always," Nao began.

"And forever," Syrma finished before the girls shared another kiss.

-End-


End file.
